The Goddess of Stone and Beauty
by Ashleia
Summary: Andromeda is a homeless girl who stumbles upon Percy's mother, who leads her to camphalf blood where she meets Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover. How will Maddy get along with them? PercyxAnnabeth
1. Chapter 1 Maddy

Chapter 1

"Maddy, wake up!" my foster mom called from the kitchen. My life hadn't been easy. I had crippled toes and a metal pinky finger on my right hand. I've had a lot of foster parents before I finally gave up and my dad, Hephaestus, led me to the woman who would take care of me.

Her name is Sally Jackson.

My name is Andromeda, but I didn't really have a name until I found Sally. My name had been "it" or "her" or "that child". When I came up Sally's stairs, I had practically nothing. I had ripped jeans with a big hole in the knee and a torn leather riding vest. Sally's face had fallen with disbelief as she stared at the six-year old girl standing at her doorstep, no where to go. My black hair had been all knotted and messed up, and I had been grateful that Sally let me take a shower at her place and she even brushed out my hair for me. Sally had named me Andromeda sort of after her son, Perseus. Perseus had been the one who saved Andromeda from the rock she was chained to. He had the best luck.

Since then, Sally has probably called me her own, but Percy, my sort of new brother, doesn't even know I exist. Sally doesn't know I'm a daughter of Hephaestus, and she doesn't believe me. Well, you see…my dad's really ugly. Not just the kind of ugly where, "Ew, she has big eyes." I mean like, wrinkle faced "What happened to _you_?" ugly. He is the guy who got thrown off a cliff by my grandmother, Hera, whom I've never met. My mom I'd never met, either. I can't remember.

"_Maddy_," my mom said more sternly.

"Coming," I mumbled. The smell of waffles entered my nose and breathed deeply. Sally always made blue food; she explained that it had been something to do with her son. I sat myself at the counter and she served me, then came over and ruffled my hair.

"Its summer, Maddy," she said, giving me a weak smile. "You promised you'd go try out that summer camp I've been telling you about. Percy's there. I'm sure he'll be nice to you and show you around."

"No one ever likes me," I said, putting my face in my hands. "When I was five, everyone called me Cripple at school. No one was my friend. What makes you think they'll like me there?"

Sally kissed the top of my head. "They're all like you, Maddy. They're sure to like you."

"Whatever," I said, pushing my plate forward so I could lay my chin on the table. "What about you?"

Sally sighed. "You're so much like Percy, Maddy. He worried about leaving me behind just like you do. But I have no control over you guys. You're both demigods, so…you're both strong and need to learn how to be stronger." She gave a longing smile down at me. "I'm driving you there later."

Without questioning, I just stood up and went to get dressed for camp, throwing a bunch of random clothes together and putting on a red shirt and jeans. When I came down, Sally was waiting for me by the door. "Ready, kiddo?" she asked, pushing me gently out the door.

The entire ride I just looked out the window at the passing trees and houses and thought about how I was leaving Sally behind.

"Okay, sweetie, you go on ahead," Sally said, pulling up in front of big trees with a big sign that said "Camp Half-Blood" on it.

"What _is _this place?" I mumbled, giving Sally a hug and jumping out the door. The entire way up the hill I waved back to the best mom I'd ever had.

"Give my love to Percy!" she yelled out to me before backing out of the drive and pulling away. I kept going up the hill where I was greeted by an old looking man with…hmm, a horse for a bottom. Compared to things I sort of remembered, this man didn't seem all that intimidating. And he had a nice, wrinkly face.

"Maddy," horse-bottom said to me, smiling. "I see you've finally arrived. We've been waiting." This surprised me, but I'd learned to keep my emotions hidden a while ago.

I realized there were four kids standing at the top of the hill behind horse-bottom. One had floppy black hair and had a nice smile on his face. A girl had golden hair, kind of like straw, and deep stormy gray eyes. There was another boy, too, but he looked short for his age since he was growing a goatee. There was a second girl, too, whom I liked the best. She had pointy black hair and electric blue eyes and wasn't Goth but wasn't punk either.

"Nice to meet you, Andromeda. I'm Chiron," the man said, extending his hand. I shook it. "In case you're wondering, I'm a centaur." I nodded, just kept my gaze locked on those four kids. "Well, since you're not paying attention, I'll let you go meet them."

I just nodded and ran off toward the top of the hill. They stared at me as if I was Cerberus, the three-headed dog in the Underworld. "How…" the blonde head said, who was probably the rudest person I ever met.

"I'm Percy," the black-haired boy said, giving me a nod.

"Grover," said goatee-boy.

"Thalia," said the Goth-punk girl who reminded me of myself.

"Um…Annabeth," said blonde-rude girl.

"I'm Andromeda, but you can call me Maddy. Maddy Jackson," I introduced, smiling. I thought that that Percy couldn't be the Percy Sally had been talking about. He looked nothing like her.

"What…" Percy said, staring at me as if I had _seven _heads. "You're the girl Chiron was talking about?"

Annabeth stared at Percy intensely, I'm guessing to read his emotions, which looked pretty bad to any normal person. Then again, Annabeth didn't seem too normal. "Percy…" Annabeth began.

He shook his head. "It's okay," he said. "So…you're Maddy, the girl my mom took in? And you must be the prettiest of Hephaestus's kids _ever_."

I blinked. "Thanks, I, um, think." I paused. "Are you all half-gods?"

"Demigods," Annabeth corrected. "I'm Athena's daughter."

"Zeus's," Thalia said.

"Poseidon's," Percy said.

"Um, well, I'm not any god. I'm a satyr."

I must have looked confused.

"Half-goat," Grover urged. I just stared at him.

Percy leaned against Annabeth and whispered something in her ear. I looked down at my shoes, embarrassed. Thalia seemed to notice this, and she came over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Maddy," she said to me, loud enough for Grover to hear, who stood there, looking like he didn't know what to do.

Grover squinted at me. "Standing next to Thalia…you're _brighter_, Maddy. And that doesn't usually happen. Thalia is a daughter of Zeus. She is the Princess of all gods. Not a lot of people are brighter than her." He raised his hand to his forehead. "Gee, Maddy, you're special."

This made Percy snort, who had apparently turned back to us, and Annabeth jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, which he rubbed absentmindedly.

"The oracle said this:" Percy whispered.

"_The one closest to you will be in grave danger,_

_Not even you can save her,_

_Only one from home will_

_But she may not be willing." _

"Who's the one closest to you?" Annabeth whispered back.

Percy blushed a deep red, and then Annabeth turned purple as well. That's when I realized; Percy liked Annabeth. I almost died of laughter, but I bit my lip until I had blood to lick, which kept me occupied off laughing.

"That means…I've got to get someone who makes gems to save my life?" Annabeth muttered, and I that got me angry. Angrily, a rock came flying out of nowhere, but when I realized it was about to hit Annabeth in the head, my mind yelled, _Stop!_ And the stone did. I gasped, amazed at my power. I could control stone. I bet Anna-crap couldn't do that. "How…?" Annabeth started, stunned. I smirked.

"Daughter of Hephaestus. Nice to meet you, Athena child." I was enjoying this more than I was supposed to. After all, Annabeth seemed like Percy's girlfriend.

Percy glared at me, and Grover looked surprised. Thalia, on the other hand, looked kind of pleased with me. "You show them, girl," she said, grinning feverishly like I was.

Yeah, Annabeth, you'll see what I can do.


	2. Chapter 2 Heritage

Chapter 2

I checked my appearance in the mirror for the thousandth time. I didn't look right. My finger looked funny. My toes were too squished. My face looked blank. Thank the gods for Thalia, who let me borrow some of her thousands of eyeliner. That girl ruled.

"Jeez, hurry up, Maddio, you're like Aphrodite's kids," Thalia said, annoyed. She seemed to remember something as I watched Thalia's reflection in the mirror I was looking in. "Oh yeah, I remember the time that Ariana from the Aphrodite cabin fell in the mud and she started screaming. Completely freaking out, she like, screamed and yelled, 'Oh my gods this mud looks like crap! Get it off!'" Thalia laughed. "It was sooo funny. She didn't stop until Percy told her to cut it out and wiped the dirt off. Ariana is nice, but she's self-centered like her other siblings."

I rolled my eyes. "Jeez, Thalia." Thalia leaned against the doorframe, watching me.

"You even act like an Aphrodite," Thalia mumbled. She was dressed in a black and white tight striped shirt and ripped up black jeans. She also had a black tie loosely around her neck.

I was wearing a red t-shirt and light blue jeans. My hair was fluffy and the eyeliner looked great. I looked fine. "Okay, let's go," I said to Thalia, and we headed off to find Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. Percy and Annabeth hated me – I could sense that they did. They just gave me negative vibes, especially Percy, probably because I sent off negative vibes to Annabeth. What a prissy princess. We hadn't reached them yet, but we could see their silhouettes no bigger than my thumb. "Do you like Annabeth?" I asked Thalia before they could hear me.

"Well, I guess," Thalia said, shrugging. "I mean, after I was turned into a tree, I guess I kind of lost touch, you could say. But then Annabeth fell for Percy, hard…she's just obsessed with the guy. Kind of gets me sick sometimes."

"Oh," I said. We stopped talking as we neared an angry looking couple (Percy and Annabeth) and a normal looking boy that had jeans hiding goat legs. Thalia glanced at the couple, and then back at me. My expression was obviously angry. Percy and Annabeth squeezed together, holding hands. They reached the base of a tree and sat down, whispering. Grover sat down beside Percy, and then I next to him, and Thalia to my right, which means she was on Annabeth's left.

Then I realized something glowing above my head. "What…?" I muttered, and Thalia looked at me and gasped. Percy and Annabeth leaned around to see what was happening.

Above my head, a white glowing bird was seated on the handle of a hammer. It was glowing bright, kind of like a florescent light. "Oh, jeez," Annabeth said, closing her eyes against Percy's shoulder.

"What is it?" Percy asked, squeezing Annabeth's arm.

"She's no demigod," Thalia muttered, kind of inching away from me.

"Then what is she?" Percy asked, obviously confused.

"She's a goddess," Annabeth asked, her face paling dramatically.


	3. Chapter 3 Reasons

(Yes, there's been a few questions I should clear up. When Annabeth was turning purple in chapter 1, I guess it was more red, because she was embarrassed. Maddy came to Sally's house when she was 6, a little less than a year, so Percy had been at Camp when she came. Why her name is Maddy is answered in this chapter. Enjoy!  )

Chapter 3

I'm a goddess, I thought, surprised. My mother was Aphrodite. This was…just wow. I wasn't just a daughter of Hephaestus. I was the second daughter of Aphrodite and Hephaestus. They had had a set of twins earlier in time; Alexis, completely taken after Aphrodite, and Jordan, who took after Hephaestus, even in appearance. Alexis had gone missing awhile ago and Jordan had been down in Hephaestus's realm making things, especially after Alexis disappeared.

It was now my new goal to find my long lost goddess sister. _I'm a goddess_, I thought. Wow. I was going to live forever and never die. This was…well, amazing.

Annabeth and Grover looked scared of me now, and Percy looked at me with jealous hatred. Probably because I was going to have a cabin at Camp-Half Blood and he was just going to move on and die with little remembrance. But now; the Goddess Andromeda, me.

I had many powers, which was cool. I could move stone with my hands, build anything I want, and entrance people because I was so pretty (although I couldn't do that yet – I mean really, I'm seven). But another cool power is that I can hear really, really well. Not just like I'm going to put a glass against my ear to the wall well but 100 feet away through stone well, but it sounds like they were standing right next to me. So, that's pretty much how I spied on Percy and Annabeth.

"She's got to save me?" Annabeth whined, obviously to Percy. "I mean, really. She can take a pebble off a wall and throw it at its head? What good is that?" A pebble? She thinks I can only lift a pebble?

"I'll save you, too. And Thalia and Grover will help, no doubt," Percy said, and I could feel the sick emotions they were showing to each other (cool I can do that, but sick to what they were, um, emoting?).

"No," Annabeth said quickly. "She's the only one. She's a goddess. She can't die. You, Thalia, and Grover can. I'd rather an immortal person comes and saves me then my friends and the person that means most to me."

Ugh. How sickening. I could see what Thalia was saying. I didn't realize I'd just been standing there, though, which was kind of weird to watch. I also didn't realize Thalia come up behind me. "Maddy," she said, staring at me weirdly, "what _are _you doing?" I might have blushed if I hadn't been Aphrodite's daughter, but the goddess of love and beauty couldn't embarrass themselves by blushing or stage fright, right?

"I…um…" I decided to trust Thalia then. "I was listening to Percy and Annabeth's conversation in Percy's cabin."

Thalia crinkled her freckled nose. "They're both in his _cabin_?" she said, pretending to gag. "That's sick."

I nodded. "And the prissy-princess thinks I can only lift a pebble! I'll show her!" Angrily, I stood silently, focusing my anger on the Poseidon cabin. I felt a sudden jolt as the energy trembled through my body to my finger tips, which I raised to the cabin. Cupping my hands, I imaginarily made it look like I was lifting the cabin, and to my surprise, it did so. The house lifted easily right off the dirt. I glanced back at Thalia, who looked like she was going to pass out.

"_What _is going on here?" shouted Mr. D, or Dionysus, the God of Wine. He was a jerk, but I shut him right up when he looked at the floating cabin and my outstretched hands.

A scream tore from the cabin, which made all the campers who hadn't already saw turn and look in awe. "Percy!" I heard Annabeth say, but it didn't look like anybody else did. "We're floating!" Her head of blonde ringlets appeared at the window in the front, and she pointed an accusing finger at me. "Madeleine did it!" Since when was my name Madeleine?

Angrily, I shouted, "Andromeda!" But it sounded funny coming off my tongue. And that's when I realized – it wasn't really my name. Only my parents knew my name – probably my mom especially. Anyway, Annabeth shot me a look of hatred to whatever-my-name-is. Carefully and slowly, I put the cabin back in the spot where the grass was flattened and brown.

I don't think Percy and Annabeth could have gotten out any faster than they did while keeping their hands locked. They both stormed up to me, faces red and bursting with anger, but no one dared to whack me on the arm for my immortal powers. "What is _wrong _with you?" Percy yelled, holding Annabeth's arm.

Annabeth looked down at his touch, obviously liking it. Ugh, I thought, disgusted with myself for even thinking about that. Percy's face was red, and he was obviously full of rage. "Why, you, I ought to…" he stopped, then looked down at me. "Wait, what can I do?"

"Beats me. Aren't goddesses…immortal?" I tested. Percy got even angrier.

"Well, yeah," he said, trying to keep his cool. "Of course."

I waited.

"So, I can't kill you. Like I would anyway," he said, rolling his eyes. He was so everything but Sally. I missed her suddenly, with a pang like a symbol. I sat down on a log nearby, feeling bad to have negative feelings toward Percy since he was his mother's pride and joy.

"Your mom named me Maddy, you know," I said quietly.

"What?" he said, suddenly serious.

"She named me. She named me after you, because Andromeda saves you. Then she said the name didn't feet me, but she said _Meda _kind of sounded like Maddy, in a twisted way. So, there be born, my name."

Percy was looking at me with a weird expression, and Annabeth was staring at Percy with…I don't want to know. But I did know we stayed there in silence, wondering what to do next.


End file.
